


Fractured

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gamzee selfcest fic I did a collaborative writing on. Special thanks to my friend for helping me with the Sober!Gamzee parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

It started out dark. Dark and cold. Gamzee lifted himself off of his horn pile, clubs in both hands. With each step he could hear was the dark whisperings floating and bellowing around in his own head, urging him on. First was the sweaty motherfucker. He went down easy. Next was Nepeta. She put on a bit of a struggle and the stupid bitch even managed give his face a good number. For a moment he nearly got control of himself, but the shadowed voice wouldn't have it. The laughter was too loud to ignore and drove him to bring down the club for the final blow. Only now the laughter wasn't just inside him, it was all around him, echoing from the walls and the ceiling. He stood over the two unmoving bodies, swaying slightly from side to side as he laughed. This was enough, right? He asked the voice inside his head. He did what he was supposed to. What more did he have to do?

More... MORE... the rest of them. THE MOTHERFUCKING REST OF THEM. You need the colors. YOU NEED THE KILL, the blood, the miracles. Jade and teal and yellow and RED.

He swayed on his feet for a few more seconds before taking a few stumbling steps forward. Red. That punchline blooded motherfucker. Why wasn't Karkat here? Why didn't he help me when I needed help? The clubs started to shake in his clenched fists as he staggered out of the room. Doesn't he even fucking care?

NO NO NO. He never cared, HE NEVER CARED ABOUT yooouuu...

Never. He never fucking cared. That freak lowblood fucking son of a- "FUCK!" He screamed aloud as his train of thought was cut off by his fist connecting with a wall, leaving an indent. He shook his hand as he made his way down the dark hallway, honking every so often. Karkat would hate him. Karkat would leave. I don't want him to leave.

YES YOU DO... no, not leave... STAY... in blood HE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE IN BLOOD, mocking you, dismissing EVERY LAST MOTHERFUCKING THING YOU DO, like a friend would... WHAT DO YOU WANT GAMZEE? What do you want.

What do what I want. A large grin spread over his face and he nearly doubled over in his laughter as he walked down the hallway, keeping a grip on the wall to steady him. What do I fucking want. "I want to fucking kill them." He laughed out. "I want to fucking kill all of them."

YES. Yesssssss. GO NOW. Go up to meet that peasentblooded motherfucker and his friends. SHOW THEM WHO YOU ARE GAMZEE. Who we are.

We. Just the mere inclusion of the two made Gamzee smile wider. For once in his life he wasn't alone. He wasn't alone and he was so fucking happy. The happiest he had been in his life. He would never be alone now. All of them would be here forever; he would make them stay forever. The voice chuckled darkly. Being a thought was fun. But having control was better. He silently urged the fractured troll onward, upward, like black mist coursing through his think pan.

Urged on by the shadows in his mind, he made it face to face with Karkat. Everything was like he was looking through a haze and he couldn't quite focus on anything. The roaring in his head spread to his ears and nearly deafened him with the bellowing ringing and he collapsed into Karkats arms, his vision suddenly bright white. He couldn't see and he couldn't hear, all he could feel was Karkats arms around him, slowly quieting the Capricorn down.

WHAT... No no no no STOP STOP STOP STOP RIGHT NOW. KILL HIM what are you DOING. The voice buzzed and screamed and fought. There was no way this was how it would end.

The Capricorn was crying as he clung to his moirail. "Make it stop, make it stop!" "I'm helping you, Gamzee!" Karkat had yelled over him, papping frantically at his cheeks. "I'm helping just calm the fuck down!" Gamzee hid his face into Karkat's neck, clinging at the baggy shirt. The screaming voice in his think pan was nearly bad enough to crack his skull open.

YOU HAVE TO... to... Make it stop? It... hmmm... it? The voice abruptly stopped fighting. We? We, my ass. He mused for a moment and then faded to the unknown recesses of Gamzee's mind. I can't... I'm done, Gamzee you won... Yeah. Right.

And just like that, suddenly it was over. His vision slowly returned and the ringing left his ears. He was still crying as he clung to Karkat, who continued to soothe him as he led him out of the room. Karkat was saying something that Gamzee couldn't quite focus on. Somehow they made it back to where it all started and Karkat laid Gamzee down on his horn pile. A few more muffled words and a pie tin was shoved into his hands. Almost naturally, Gamzee wolfed down the pie, even going so far as to have a second one. After an hour or so, Karkat left and Gamzee laid on the horn pile flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was then he realized the voice had left. It was gone. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, letting the sopor overtake his think pan and fill him with the old familiar feelings of floating on clouds of happiness and sunshine and all that miraculous shit.

The voice- no, Gamzee, thought to himself. Wouldn't it be great if he could just- get- out- and... Wow it worked. He was in a dark corner looking at himself lying on the horn pile, high as fuck. That piece of shit. He flexed his fingers, savoring the feeling of having his own body to control. This would be fun. He was whole now, pure, better. Quietly he snuck up behind the other, leaning down unnoticed. His mouth was right next to his ear before he made himself known. "...Evenin' motherfucker." His voice was loose and it felt freeing to actually talk for once. Oh hell yes.

Gamzee froze on the horn pile and slowly his eyes opened, staring at the figure in front of him. It was him but it wasn't. The eyes were a blood shot crimson red and the smile, very close to a smirk, was honestly scaring the shit out of him. His eyes stayed wide as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on. The voice was gone from his think pan, but now it was fully formed as himself right in front of him. "What the fuck?.."

"That's no way to treat a MOTHERFUCKING GUEST motherfucker." He smiled mirthlessly and made a point of investigating his blood-caked fingernails. "How 'bout some introductions," he whispered, licking a patch of indigo from his face. This is gonna be a trip.

He swallowed hard and his golden eyes flickered to the side, hoping Karkat would come looking for him. Or at least if someone would come to check on him. He didn't want to be in the same room as the nightmare come alive standing over him and when he looked back at the red eyes he felt a small surge of rage and fear. "You know who the fuck I am and you're the fucker who was in me. You're the one that made me...made me do all that shit."

"Yyyeah..." He hummed, taking a few slow steps back, "You pretty much HIT THE MOTHERFUCKING NAIL ON THE HEAD." With this he jumped forward again until he was a few inches away from the other Gamzee's face. He observed his delayed flinch then jumped back to his original position, cackling. He knew exactly how to make people feel just the right amount of uncomfortable, how to mess with their heads. Years of rotting in the back of someone's brain had given him plenty of time to work on it.

Gamzee scrambled back onto the horn pile, trying to get as physically far away from the troll before him as much as he could. He was honestly scared. Having the voice where he could drown it out in sopor in his own head was one thing, but it being right in front of him able to do a lot more than just fuck with his head was another. He found himself growling a little as he glared at the other. "What the fuck do you want?"

His eyes narrowed as he stalked forward, getting as close as he could to the ignorant little thorn as he could. He drew in an exaggerated breath. "Same thing you want... motherfucker... THE SAME MOTHERFUCKIN THING YOU MOTHERFUCKIN WANT. Or...wanted." He tilted his head to the side, feigning a look of disappointment. In reality, he could hardly contain the sick laughter that desperately wanted to bubble over. This little bastard was how he'd been his whole life. A joke. Real funny. He'd get it eventually.

Feeling suddenly closed off from movement, he tried to push back into the horn pile to gain even just a little bit more room between him and the psychotic version of himself leering at him. The sopor was still rampaging through his body, making everything warm and comfortable, despite how unnerving the others presence was. "What the fuck are you talking ab-" He cut himself off and his eyes widened a little, flickering to the door and back. "You mean the...what I did to my bros?"

Gamzee pulled back suddenly, putting a good five feet between them. "Your... bros... riiiight..." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. His lips curled up into a snarl. "Well, I don't care if you wanted it IT HAD TO BE DONE and anyway, I WANTED IT. Those PEASENTBLOODED MOTHERFUCKERS deserved TO DIE." He clenched his fists, teeth gnashing against each other with every syllable. He was doing everything he could not to pound that motherfucker into the ground. "And YOU. You SICK JOKE OF A SUBJUGGLATOR. You're the BANE OF MY NEW FOUND MOTHERFUCKING EXISTENCE RIGHT NOW, you know that..."

"Those motherfuckers are my brothers!" Gamzee suddenly yelled, getting to his feet. "You sick twisted motherfucker, you're the reason I did all that. All of this!" He gestured to the blood splattered over his clothes and he advanced toward the other, giving a rough shove. "You fucking ruined everything! How can I go back there and look any of them in the fucking eye and know what I did?"

Gamzee-…no... He wouldn't have that name anymore... Zee... Yeah that works. Zee's expression turned more towards the amused side of rage as he allowed Gamzee to shove him back, catching himself seconds from falling. He took a minute to right himself, watching the others expression grow more and more irate. When he was satisfied that Gamzee had nearly come to as much of a boiling point as a stoned troll could have, he leaned back in, smiling. "Because..." his smirk widened, "It was all... you..." He could feel the others eyes widen. "It was all...motherfuckin... You." The words came out whispered and slightly slurred into his ear. Perfect.

Gamzee visibly shrunk down at the other trolls words and nearly all of the air rushed out of him and he couldn't even stand anymore, plopping down onto the floor on his rear. He wasn't looking at the other, more looking through him, and he could feel his eyes wetting. He was right. It was all him. He could have stopped it if he had wanted to, but part of him hadn't wanted to. He was happy he was when he held lives in his claws, how beautiful that kind of empowering feeling could be. He had loved it, he had wanted more of it. "No. No. No no no no." He was shaking as he gripped at his own shoulders, shaking his head. "No no no."

Fucking perfect. He leaned down, an empathetic frown on his face. Zee wrapped his arm around the other, voice practically dripping malice. "Well, yes. And you know, it's okay. I don't mind. I know about that side of you. It's always been there. You may be mostly free of me, but you're tainted." he drew out every sound of that last word. Suddenly, he stood up, heading for the door, smirking openly now that his back was turned.

Gamzee looked up when the troll made to leave and without even thinking he called out. "Wait! Wait. Don't go." He lifted himself a little, watching as the other turned slowly, an arrogant but mildly interested smirk spreading over his face. "Don't go. You fucking get me, bro. You get me. Those motherfuckers out there," He pointed in the general direction of where the main room was, holding Karkat and the others, "They don't fucking understand."

Oh Gog, this was working out too good to be true. He had forgotten how much slime affected a troll's think pan. He forced himself to 'consider' the options before he held up his hands in mock surrender, taking a few steps back into the room. "No they don't. THEY NEVER DID, did they..." he shook his head. He was right back to the uncomfortably close distance that had become too common with them. The tension in his brain was palpable.

This time, Gamzee seemed unaffected by the total disregard of personal space and even went so far as to lean a little closer to the other. "No. No they fuckin' didn't. They never fucking understood. But you, bro, you get it right? You fuckin' understand, right?" He wasn't sure why this suddenly seemed so important but it was like this was his last lifeline. He had nothing else to hold onto except for the fact that someone could get it and help him figure it out, even if it was this living nightmare before him.

"That I do, Gam." Without even realizing what he was doing, he licked a bit of blood from the others face, right near one of his cuts. "That I motherfuckin' do." Zee leaned around to his ear, softly grabbing a fistful of shirt before whispering. "And you get it too, don't you motherfucker..."

Gamzee leaned in a little when his shirt was gripped and he found himself staring at the exposed shoulder presented in front of him. He leaned forward a little more and gave the bone a small bite. "Yeah bro...I motherfucking get it."

Zee shuddered just a bit when he felt Gam's teeth graze his collarbone. Why did this feel so right? His tongue jutted out again as he found a nice spot on the top of the other's neck to suck and bite at, leaving a definite bruise. He could vaguely taste the irony tang of blood and it was driving him crazy. Oh hell yes.

The Capricorn emitted a small noise at the nipping and suckling and a visible shudder rattled his core. He hadn't done something like this in so long, the feeling was almost foreign; but in a comforting and welcoming way. He leaned his head back and to the side a bit to tell Zee that more attention was approved. Zee smiled as he noticed Gamzee's head tilt. Quickly taking the opportunity, he raked his teeth lightly along the curve of his neck, tongue lathing over the ashen surface. The hand that wasn't holding onto fabric traveled upward to the others horn, just barely brushing the surface with a fingertip. He was going to tease him till he cried and begged. He wanted him to bend and to almost break, but not quite. They'd both had enough of breaking.

The light teasing of the nail just barely running over his horn combined with the teeth gliding over the tender exposed skin had his back arching the slightest bit forward and he gripped at the front of Zee's shirt to pull him even closer. He was completely ignoring every thought that told him this wasn't the smartest of ideas and let the pleasure run freely, going along with things as they come.

Zee gave one final nip to Gamzee's neck before finding another target. He prodded none too gently at the others lips with his long indigo tongue, all the while backing them both up towards the wall behind them. In truth, he needed this contact just as much as Gamz did. He could just get what he wanted in a much better way. This was moving far too fast for Gamzee to fully realize what was going on and before he could even fully process he was walking backwards, he felt his shoulder blades hit the wall. As an impulse he lightly gasped and let out a faint groan when the tongue prodded its way into the moist cavern. Zee chuckled lightly into the others mouth, hand finally making full contact with the horn it had been resting on. After a few moments of sloppy, if not slightly bloody, makeouts, he pulled back just a few inches and whispered, "I've got a deal for you, motherfucker..." His hand trailed up the curve of Gamzee's horn as he mouthed at his jaw. "Wanna hear it...?"

"Shit..." The word came out hitched and breathy as Gamzee's eyes glazed over in light pleasure from the attention to his horn. He was huffing softly and took his time to lick up a little bit of the indigo blood off of his lips, not caring which of the two it actually belonged to. His eyes widened a fraction at the mention of a deal and a playful but intrigued smirk crossed his face. "Oh yeah fucker?...What?"

"Heheheh." The laughter he had been holding in all this time finally came out in a quiet, chilling sequence between words. He just couldn't help himself. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I MOTHERFUCKIN' GOT..." They both knew exactly what he was going to say next, "If you show me what's motherfuckin' yours..." The line had been used on that sweaty peasentblood before he died, but now... now it meant something entirely different.

The troll didn't say anything at first, as if he were weighing his options. What harm could really come from this. He was just going along with that felt motherfucking right, and that's the way everybody should go. A surprisingly flirtatious expression spread in the form of a smile over Gamzee's face and he leaned forward, nipping at the other trolls ear lobe. "Sounds cool motherfucker."

At this point, Zee probably looked like he was about to kill the warped double backed up against the wall in front of him. More like fuck the ever-loving miraculous shit out of him. It was strange, how well they clashed. He licked his lips before going back into the kiss, tongue exploring every inch of the others mouth. He had one hand pinned to a shoulder and the other-... No no, this was going too fast. He reminded himself to wait, make the embarrassment of a highblood suffer and writhe and beg, really beg. He let his claws be as gentle they could as they could as he traced a faint line down the others cheek, smirking.

The mix of the roughness and teasing gentleness was enough to shake the Capricorns demeanor and he let out a small groan which was half muffled by the tongue exploring his own mouth. Without hesitation his own tongue came alive and attacked at the other, wiggling and pushing to drive it back into its own mouth so he could explore as well. The two moved like oil and water, never quite mixing together completely and easily identifiable as to which one was which; but perfectly balanced in their opposites and fighting the other in its own way. Somehow Gamzee managed to shift himself so his thigh was in between the others legs and he slowly drove it upward in a long grind.

This was perfect. He had him right where he wanted him an-"Mmph motherfuck-!" Zee gasped into the others mouth as he felt a leg come up in between his own. He pressed flush against the other, hands quickly moving up his shirt. He removed his mouth for a moment, breaking a string of violet-purple saliva between them. "We're playin' motherfuckin' hard ball now- eh motherfucker?" he said between pants. "Well... IF YOU MOTHERFUCKIN SAY SO." He grinned widely as he pushed forward with his hips.

"F-fuck!" Gamzee hissed and let out a growl as Zee rock his hips against him and he had to force himself to stay on his feet. Sudden waves of pleasure aren't good for balance. He was huffing a little harder and he released the shirt in favor of reaching down and gripping at the others ass in a firm hold and jerked him forward, a loud groan emitting when he returned the grind of hips with one of his own, this one significantly longer and with a hint of desperation.

Zee's vision all but whited out for a second as he blindly clutched at the others hair, shirt, whatever. Okay, it was definitely too hot in this room. He grabbed at the bottom of Gamzee shirt, tugging upward. Okay okay, fuck this shit, fuck making him beg, he wanted this right now.

Holy shit this was getting really fast. He let out a surprised noise as his shirt was tugged and he grabbed at it to tug it back down. "Whoa easy there motherfucker." He allowed himself his usual languid smile. "There's gonna be plenty of time to be rough with each other.." The end of his sentence purposely hung off, revealing what Gamzee was trying to hide. He wanted this right now as well, and he wanted more.

Dammit. This was part of the reason he hated sopor slime so much. It made everything off-pace. A measure behind beat. It was fucking annoying. He growled a little too loudly. "You're lying and you know it." His eyes narrowed. "We both... motherfucking know it..."

"Heh, well maybe I am.." He curved his fingers and dug his nails into Zee's ass a little, not caring that he almost ripped right through the fabric of clothes. "What're you gonna fucking do about it huh?" There was a definite note of arrogance there, a taunting challenge. The psychotic troll let out a little hiss as he felt nails dig into him. It was great. He forced his expression to stay blood-chillingly cold as he brought his hands to the others shoulders and gave a rough shove, not caring when he heard the muffled thud of back-hitting-wall. He advanced forward, smiling mirthlessly. He didn't feel a verbal answer was necessary. Instead, his hand wove its lightning fast way right down to the catch of Gamzee's blood smeared spotted pants. He slowly raised his head to look the other troll square in the eyes. Answer enough for you, motherfucker?

Gamzee froze when his pants were gripped at and his golden eyes stayed wide for a few moments to take in the situation. Instead of moving closer too or away from the hand he gripped at the hem of his own shirt and pulled it up and off with one smooth motion and tossed it off to the side, unconcerned with where it landed. He leaned back a little on the wall, half smiling and half smirking. Plenty of answer, bro. And he couldn't wait to have more of them.

Zee smirked triumphantly as the troll in front of him shed his bloody shirt, and he undid the buttons with ease. These were his pants, all things considered. Heheh. And after all, Gamzee never wore anything under them. He let one hand weave down and palm at the other trolls bulge, but just barely. That motherfucker had made a big mistake, giving him time to cool off before. He suppressed a giggle as he groped at Gamzee's ass. Begging was definitely something that needed to happen at some point.

The Capricorn let out a faint hiss and he leaned in closer to the hand. He wanted more attention, more touches, more friction, fuck more anything at this point. His hands fumbled for the end of Zee's shirt and gave it an impatient tug before yanking it off of the other and tossing it to the side as well, immediately lunging for the pants. Suddenly it seemed deadly important that both of the trolls were in the same state of nakedness.

Zee allowed his shirt to be tugged over his head, pulsing red eyes going half lidded. Now he motherfucking gets it. I can't be all up and doin' everything for you, bro. He suddenly closed his hand around the other troll's bulge, pressing against it hard. He was vaguely aware of his pants being messed with. He smiled, indigo seeping into his mouth. For some reason, while Gamzee's cuts had started to scab over, his own hadn't healed in the slightest bit, and blood was still flowing. Hm. Oh well.

Immediately he gasped as his bulge was gripped and a loud groan escaped out of him, his body slackening against the wall. He momentarily closed his eyes, letting the wave of pleasure crash over and soak into him. After a few seconds he seemed to get a grip on himself enough to lean forward, draping his lanky arms around Zee's shoulders and pulling him closer, licking up a few blood droplets that had managed to flow its way down to the other trolls collarbone.

A lustful smile crept across his lips as he used the leverage of the arms over his shoulders to lower them to the ground, Gamzee's back still positioned against the wall. He absentmindedly nibbled at the Capricorn's ear, his own flicking backwards. An annoyed gesture for trolls, it was the only thing giving away what was going on in his head. His body and motions said I'm chill. I'll go with the flow. You know, what the fuck ever. His mind was set to one gear. Go. And, you know, now that he thought about it, there wasn't really anything stopping him from doing just that...

The Capricorn let his eyes slide shut and he leaned his head back against the wall. While Zee's ears flicked back, his curled downwards, an animalistic sign of mild submission. His hips started to rock a bit against the hand on his bulge, trying to thrust into it to receive more of the wonderful feelings of pleasure and he sucked in his lower lip a bit to try to quiet the faint noises of impatience. Even if Zee had the upper hand here, he wouldn't completely give in. Zee leaned close and gave a quick nip to the other troll's neck, completely aware of the growing tension. He wanted him taut as a bowstring. He completely ignored the forward motion and withdrew his hand, smirking once more.

When the hand moved away Gamzee let out a groan of frustration and opened his eyes halfway to glare at Zee. The golden orbs were lightly clouded over in pleasure but a distinct feel of desperation and frustration shot from them. He huffed softly as the eyes analyzed Zee, waiting for an explanation.

"Well... what're you gonna do about it motherfucker?" At this, he slowly sunk down along Gamzee's chest, mouthing and nipping every so often. When he got nearer to the others bulge, he stopped and smiled arrogantly, not making any more motions.

His breathing quickened significantly and his eyes stayed wide, watching every move Zee made with rapt attention. When Zee stopped his hands shot out, one gripping a horn by the base and rubbing it slowly, the other caught the tip of the other horn and twirling his fingertips teasingly around it. "I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want to, brother."

Zee's breath hitched as he closed his eyes slightly. He hummed in approval as he let his tongue make contact, trailing along slowly from base to tip and distracted himself by blinking a few drops of blood from his eye. He didn't even care that this was probably really wrong. They were the fucking messiahs, and nothing mattered. Not a motherfucking thing.

Gamzee seemed just as unconcerned with how wrong this was, how it could easily destroy what little relationship with his friends that he had left, but he didn't care. He wanted this and Zee wanted this and nothing could have stopped him at this point. A long sigh of pleasure escaped between his lips from the lick and he moved his fingers a little faster.

A small shiver went up his spine as he quickly gave back, wrapping his tongue around the tip. His hands roamed upward and grasped at Gamzee's hips, nails digging in slightly. This was past the point of no return and he didn't give a flying fuck. He could feel his own bulge press up against his pants, but that could be dealt with soon enough.

A small hiss emitted from the nails digging into his hips and they jerked slightly. He let out a growl of frustrated pleasure and his hand easily slid down the length of the horn, now gripping both around the base and giving a tug in warning. He didn't know how much longer he could take this drawn out teasing.

Zee's eyes squinted shut at the pull at his horns. "Mmf-FUCK okay okay" He chuckled a little as he slowly engulfed the whole thing, tongue making little swirls along the length. He twisted his head to side slightly, looking up with a smug raise of his eyebrows.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuuuck..." His back arched and the grip on the horns increased. The words were strained as he mumbled them and his toes curled a little with the wave of pleasure crashing over his body. He let out a few more sighs before relaxing his body slightly and smirking down at Zee. "Fuck you're good at this, man.."

Zee smiled a bit and hummed, knowing full well what it would do the to the other Capricorn troll. He pulled off for a second, panting slightly. "Ha-ha, bro, /we/ are. Get it?" His lips peeled back in a smirk before he went back at it, sucking a little more forcefully and bobbing his head a little.

"Wait, wha- ah…oh fuck fuck-" His hands gripped tightly at the horns once again and his hips slightly bucked into the warmth, keeping in time to Zee's bobbings. If what Zee said was what he thought it meant, then this would be a hell of a lot more fun than Gamzee first anticipated.

Zee shuddered a little as he let the others bulge go fully down his throat. He nodded slightly to let him know it was okay to move. He could pretty much handle it. What he couldn't fully handle anymore was his own bulge begging for attention. He hunched his shoulders and ignored it some more, choosing instead to arch his head up into the hands wrapped tightly around his horns.

Gamzee let out a few more stuttering profanities between noises of pleasure and kept a tight grip on the horns. Once he prepared himself after receiving permission to move he moved; His hips bucked forward and his arms yanked at the horns, pulling Zee as close to himself as he could get and started a rhythm, ignoring how strange it was to be literally face fucking himself.

His hands scrambled for something, anything to hold on to at this point. This was pretty much the strangest and best thing he'd ever done. He pressed his tongue to the underside of the bulge in his mouth. He braced his hands against the wall in front of him, toes curling in his... Oh wait, where did his shoes go- what the fuck ever.

His eyes opened once more to the more than appetizing state that Zee was in and it did nothing more than fuel the hormones raging through his body. He started to buck faster and rougher, not caring if Zee wasn't ready yet. "Fuck, bro.." The words came out in between pants and he slightly smirked. "You look like your motherfucking enjoying this."

Fuck do you seriously expect me to reply? He hooked a claw into the others leg in response and kept his eyes defiantly fixed on Gamzee in a glare. Gamzee jumped a little and hissed at the claw before continuing, a strangely flirtatious smirk spreading over his face. "I was just motherfucking thinking that maybe you'd have more fun if I were doing something for you instead."

At this, Zee let his teeth graze the surface of Gamzee's bulge, pulling off and chuckling. He took a moment to collect himself before panting out a ragged, "Oh really?" He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "...I might" He mirrored the others expression perfectly, tongue poking out of his lips slightly.

The smirk widened and he moved forward, not so gently pushing Zee onto his back and landing on top of him. He took his time to bite and nip at the tender spots under the others chin and slowly shimmied down to rest in between the legs. Immediately the pants were down and off, tossed somewhere to the side and he slowly let his fingers wrap around Zee's bulge, keeping a loose grip on it.

"Mmph WHAT THE FU-oh... oh ah, fuck!" His crimson eyes widened as he vaguely wondered if the slime was starting wear off the other troll. Oh fuck. Yeah probably. Perfect. He got over his surprise and grinned darkly. This would be very, very fun.

He couldn't help but let out a small hum of approval at Zee's reaction and leaned down, still keeping a loose grip on the bulge. The thought occurred that he could easily return the teasings in this position and his tongue slid out, slowly licking over the tip of the bulge.

Zee let out a small hiss. No. No this wouldn't do. He lifted his head, glaring daggers at the other. At this point he also remembered how terrifying he probably still looked, worse off than Gamzee, eyes still slightly smeared with blood, his face dripping it as well. The glare had Gamzee freezing and he swallowed a small noise of apprehension down. Instead of showing it, he let a coy little smile creep over his face and he bent down a little lower, giving another long lick; making sure that this one was even slower than the original. Even if the teasing got him chastised, he didn't care. It was fucking worth it.

No. Zee quickly shoved Gamzee off, effectively reversing their positions. The other trolls back was now against the wall as he attacked his mouth, bulges pressing flush against each other. Gamzee let out a very loud muffled noise of pleasure and surprise as he felt the contact of the others bulge against his and the troll faintly squirmed under the intense pressure.

Zee grabbed onto the others hips as he thrusted into them, making a similar noise in response. Oh fuck yes. Gamzee's eyes squeezed shut at the movement and light rhythmic huffs escaped as he tried to catch his breath, pressing harder into the kiss. His hips moved forward, wonderful waves of pleasure racking through his body from the friction. By this point they were hardly even kissing anymore, and Zee loved every moment. He wanted more, wanted to go go go, but- no... He pulled back, panting, and raised his eyebrows at Gamzee in question. When Zee moved back, Gamzee finally got a chance to get a hold of himself. His pants slowly died down and he stared out at the other troll through half lidded eyes. A small grin was returned to the questioning look and he tipped his chin challengingly at him, daring him to make the first move.

Zee gave an amused grin. You want it this way? Fine by me. He chuckled. "Got any of that brain rotting shit you eat lying' around?"

"Uh.." He looked around, spotting the left over pie laying a foot or two away by the horn pile. "Yeah." He slowly grinned at Zee's question, knowing where this was going.

"Cool." He twisted his body around in the way that only the two of them could and ran his fingers through the green, vaguely glowing slime. When he'd returned to his position, he tilted his head to side, coating his bulge with it. He paused. "So..." he said, leaning in. "What do you want, motherfucker...?" His hand crept back down and teased at the others bulge.

Gamzee made a faint hitched noise at the teasing and he was half tempted to push his hips closer to Zee's hands, but he didn't want to push his luck and claws near such a delicate area were reasons to apprehension. Especially since he didn't know when the more mentally unbalanced version of himself would snap and use them. "Fuck...bro, c'mon don't do that.."

Zee frowned. "Don't do what, bro?" He brought the hand that had previously been willing to help in his fucking-the-shit-out-of-past-self quest up to his side, digging a few claws in non-too gently. He hiked up one of Gamzee's legs onto a shoulder as he turned and bit at the inner thigh. There was a loud hiss and a whine at the bite and the Capricorn made an uncertain squirm, unsure if he should pull away or push closer to the other troll. Instead he contented himself to letting his masochist side win over and enjoy the lingering stinging from the razors for teeth. Suddenly talking was out of the question, it was hard enough for him to keep a handle on the noises he was making.

His ears flicked backwards. "I said DONT DO MOTHERFUCKING WHAT, BRO?" He brought his face inches away from the others, snarling. A bit of indigo blood fell onto Gamzee's face. It was little things like this. People not answering him, being ignored, stuff like that. Those were things that could really set him off.

Instead of answering him right away his eyes slowly looked down in the direction of his mouth. Without speaking his tongue slipped out between his lips and licked up the bit of blood that had landed on the corner of his mouth, clearing it away. Then he looked back up to Zee and said in a tone laced with lust, "Don't tease me motherfucker."

"That," He said lowly, "I can motherfuckin' do." At this, he positioned his bulge so it was poking at the other trolls entrance. He gripped Gamzee's shaft and pulled up once, looking at him directly, pulsing cancerous eyes saying, Tell me what to do and I'll do it.

"Nngh, fuck..." Gamzee gripped at the ground and swore under his breath as his hips lifted up along with Zee's hand, trying to prolong the brief feeling of pleasure. He panted softly and stared up at Zee, eyes once again clouded over in lust. "C'mon bro, fuck me already.."

"Kay." Zee gave one slow thrust into the other, biting his lip. When he'd gone as far as he felt he needed to, he leaned forward, lathing his tongue over Gamzee's neck. "Now isn't shit just that much easier when you motherfucking ask?"

"Fuck..fuck yes.." He leaned his head back to better allow Zee the attention to his neck and released the floor in favor of wrapping his arms around the other troll and digging his claws into the shoulders to prevent from tensing up. He knew if he stayed relaxed this would go a lot smother for not just Zee but also himself.

The Capricorn drew briefly away, only to thrust back in, still at a fairly slow pace. He didn't want to speed up until he knew he could. He gave a small nip, tangling a claw in Gamzee's hair. "Nn... you like that motherfucker?"

The grip on the others shoulders tightened and the claws nearly broke skin when Zee thrusted back in and Gamzee gave out a stuttering whine of pain and pleasure. Thankfully, troll quirks knew no bounds and the fact that it was hurting faintly just made it that much more enjoyable. "Y..yes, fuck yes.."

"Can I-...?" Zee raised his head slightly to look Gamzee in the eyes. He kind of missed having those eyes. That ability to stay hidden behind friendly golden yellow. He adjusted his position.

"Yeah...yeah just..." He trailed off and squirmed slightly under Zee, trying to get control of himself. "Let me- Fuck!" When the other troll adjusted, a certain spot was brushed and Gamzee tensed up. A sudden unexpected wave of pleasure crashed over him and this time his claws broke skin, dark indigo staining the tips of his fingers as he gripped at the shoulders tighter.

And suddenly everything was fast again, beautiful and bright white. He felt claws pierce his skin and he whined with pleasure. When he heard the strangled sound that came out of Gamzee when he moved, he let his instincts take over, thrusting in and out, back down into that spot and the delicious heat. "Nngh f-f..Fuck!"

"Oh shit-shit-shiiiit..." His nails raked down the others back, bringing about long dark lines and he pressed his mouth to Zee's shoulder in an attempt to quiet himself. Each thrust had him emitting a muffled moan and he quickly adjusted himself, rocking his ass against the others hips in time to the movement. As prepared as he thought he was, the troll was powerless against the intensity of the pleasure spreading through his body each time the sweet spot was hit.

"Mm..fffuck- fuuuuck... " Zee stopped for a second, panting heavily. "You okay b-bro?" He said swallowing thickly. "Cause if you are..." he whispered, "don't stop yourself... from making that motherfuckin' noise..." He licked a long line up Gamzee's bulge, his own not moving from its position. A loud whine resulted from the lick and Gamzee let himself relax on the floor, panting just as heavily as Zee. "Sh..shit, bro I'm cool.." His hand wandered down to the other trolls head and his fingertips teased over the tip of the sharpened horn.

"Fff-nn... okay..." Zee suddenly smirked. "If you motherfucking say so." His mood swings were back in force and he took full advantage of them, thrusting back and forth just as violently as before as if nothing had happened. His hands found their way down to Gamzee's bulge, stroking it in time. The pure pleasure of the whole ordeal had his brain doing backflips. What felt like months of wandering the subterranean corridors of the lab had done nothing but bottle his rage. It had found its way to the surface in killing those two peasentbloods. Killing felt good too. But not like this.

Having not expected the sudden forceful movement, the Capricorn let out a loud squeal and the nails immediately sunk themselves into the floor to better anchor himself. He bit down on his bottom lip nearly hard enough to break the surface of skin and managed to successfully muffle the noises that wanted to be fully exposed. This was the last challenge he had left, the last bit of leverage he had over his other self and he wasn't about to give it up just yet.

And Zee would motherfucking break it down. He continued at his "leisurely" pace and leaned forward, grabbing onto Gamzee's horn, jerking his head forward. He licked a slow line from tip to base, wrapping his long indigo tongue around it. He used the same technique from before, mixing roughness with teasing, to melt every drop of resolve Gamzee had left. After all. That was what he did.

And suddenly not making any noises was a whole lot motherfucking difficult than he first thought. A faint whine escaped from him with each lick and he had to force himself not to squirm under the other. In retaliation he looped his arms around Zee's back and dragged his nails down harder than before, smirking as small droplets of blood appeared. As much as the pleasure was intense enough to nearly break Gamzee he wouldn't stop.

Zee winced, but continued working at him. He could feel warm droplets of blood work their way down his side. Nothing he wasn't used to. He kind of liked it. Gamzee kept forgetting that they were the same person. An- Wait... He was giving him every outlet of pleasure he could... so that could only mean... "Gotcha, motherfucker." Zee leaned to the side, one hand still working at the bulge pressed against him, found a shoulder, licked it once, then bit down- hard.

Just like than, any resolve was gone. "Fuck-fuck-fuck!" There was nothing to hold back anymore, nothing to hide. At the bite he closed his eyes tightly and pulled in several shuddering breaths only to release them in a long whimper followed by a few faint moans. His fingers suddenly gripped tightly at the back of Zee's head and laced into the unruly black hair, making sure he couldn't pull back from the shoulder. "Fuck bro, please..."

Oh fuck yes. Zee grinned triumphantly, pausing in his thrusts and focusing instead on Gamzee's bulge and the sounds he was making and oh Gog. He pulled his lips back, indigo dripping slightly from his teeth. "I guess I found something motherfuckin' special, huh bro…" He brought one hand down to scratch along his thigh, letting his teeth sink in once more. Gamzee could have screamed in his sexual frustration, but didn't. Each bite, each scratch, all the attention focused on him was overriding his body and mind into one feeling of arousal and pleasure. He didn't know how much longer he could keep a hold of himself. He tried to speak, either to plead for Zee to mark him more or to strangle Zee for ceasing the thrusts he wasn't sure. But it hardly mattered anyhow, considering the only noise he was able to make were several loud moans from the actions.

"Mmmm now I know you like that..." Zee took both hands and clawed down his sides, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to leave marks. He repositioned himself and began moving again. In truth he could hardly handle it, being inside him and not doing anything. He was fixing that. He leaned nearer to Gamzee's ear again. "...More bro... you know what I want..."

When the other started to move again, he reopened his eyes but found he couldn't focus on anything but Zee. The claws down his sides had him hissing and arching his back closer to the other and failed to muffle a long whimper from the attention. His ear twitched back when he felt Zee's hot breath on it and holy fuck if that wasn't one of the hottest things in the world, to hear that voice right into his ear. "Fffuck…What if I don't..nngh want to give it up that easily bro, huh?"

Zee practically burst out laughing "Oh... yeah you do, brother." He thrust one more time into that spot, dragging his claws down Gamzee's stomach. He licked and bit at a place near the bottom of his ribs, still chuckling slightly, wanting nothing more than to hear Gamzee's mind snap. There was a sharp intake of breath from the single thrust and Gamzee arched closer to the nails. This time he didn't try to muffle or stifle the noises and moaned openly for Zee to hear. He knew he couldn't take trying to control himself for much longer.

"Mmmm now that's what I like to motherfuckin' hear... " Zee smiled. No more teasing. He'd earned it. He picked up the pace again, one set of claws finding a place in the others thigh to dig in, the other hand still working at Gamzee's bulge. His tangled and bloody hair found its way into his face as he put his full concentration into plowing the other troll into the ground.

Gamzee did all he could to not literally scream out his pleasure when the hips started up again and he equally met them with a rock of his ass, trying to press as close to Zee a he could. One hand wandered downwards and scrambled for the others hand on his thigh and brought it up to his own head, lacing the fingers in the hair and giving a light tug. An unspoken request. Zee tilted his head to side, knocking his bangs away as his hand was moved. Hm? Oh. He firmly tangled his claws into the hair and gave a slow tug. He'd almost forgotten how much he liked being treated like that. He bared his teeth in dark and lustful smile, tongue creeping out the corner of his lips. A brilliant heat was starting to slowly make itself apparent in his abdomen, but he could wait. There was nothing more delicious than the sights and sounds going on right now.

The slow yank had him gasping out and letting out several stuttering whimpers and his back arched further, the middle of it nearly completely off of the floor. "Fuck, fuck bro.." His nails dug into the floor, leaving long claw marks as his hips bucked desperately and he gave a particularly loud groan of pleasure and tensed up a bit as a new wave of arousal hit him and the heated warmth spread through his entire body to converge at his bulge.

"Oh f-FUCK- I- " As much as he would have liked to prolong the beautiful suffering happening in front of him, he didn't really think he could. And anyway, it looked like Gamzee was at a similar point. Oh, fuck being quiet. He'd done well up to now. "Ah fuck-fuck-fuck!" Suddenly, the curly black hair in his hand was all he had to hold on to. He tugged on it, hard enough to sting.

His nails dug into the floor, leaving even deeper gashes and he whined loudly at the hard pull to his hair. It was the last push he needed to nearly send him over the edge and he forced himself to open his eyes halfway to stare up at Zee. The look on his face screamed pure pleasure and lust, with a mix of frustration and desperation. "C..c'mon bro...fuck-fuck- fuck.."

Zee squinted his eyes shut, eyebrows knitting together as he felt a sudden wave of pleasure hit him full force. He painstakingly looked back down at Gamzee. Oh god what a mess. His cuts had been long reopened and he had specks of indigo blood everywhere. The bite and scratch marks and the hair that kept getting snagged on his horn and oh fuck. Oh fuck. He dug his nails deeper into Gamzee's thigh, somehow managing to brush the tip of the other's bulge with his tongue.

"Whoa bro, what're you- oh shiiit.." Gamzee lifted his hips higher to the tongue and bucked when the adjustment forced the bulge in him to brush over the small gland of concentrated pleasure and he nearly finished right then and there. Without seconds he was moving, rapidly grinding and bouncing his ass against Zee's hips, literally fucking himself on the bulge. His words came out breathy and hitched as he muttered, "Fuck, c'mon man I'm so close..."

"Whoa shit, wait- fuck!" Zee gasped a little as he matched Gamzee's sporadic pace. "I'm- I-" He applied both hands to the bulge in front of him, trying to keep everything running. In truth, even if he consciously did nothing at this point, the machine would keep going, fueled by lust and heat and hormones and pure energy. He gave a low growling moan as a better response.

Fast paced rhythmic sounds fell from the Capricorn as he moved himself with and against Zee, grinding back against the hips and thrusting upward into the hands with one continuous smooth motion. He lost any resolve he had left ages ago and let his mouth hang slightly ajar to allow the noises of arousal and pleasure to easily slip out of him. "Mmm..more, fuck..Is th-tha ah..that all you got motherfucker?"

Zee snarled, half smirking, still panting. "Oh FUCK no." With this, he took the leg already partway over his shoulder and hiked it up even further, giving him easier access to the one spot he knew would have Gamzee screaming. He huffed once, twice, and went for it, thrusting hard and fast into the exhilarating heat. A loud yell of streaming profanity flew out of Gamzee's mouth and he gripped hard at the floor to keep himself anchored. Intense fireworks of pleasure exploded behind his squeezed shut eyes and he stuttered out nothing but moans, whimpers and pleadings as his toes curled tightly and suddenly it was too blinding whit, too burning hot. His eyes barely opened as he looked up at Zee through eyes glazed over in pleasure and made a few warning mewling noises, fuck he so close so close.

And Zee was equally as close. He sucked in a few hitched breathes before taking both of Gamzee's clawed hands and positioning them on his own hips. His glance said, well they'll /find/ the ones on the floor. He took one last deep breath before his hands found their way back to the others bulge and he thrusted hard into that spot again. His vision had practically whited out.

At the thrust into the golden spot, it was all over. His hips bucked against Zee's faster and harder than he could have though possible and his nails raked long lines over the hips, bringing about dark droplets of indigo blood. His eyes shut tight and his body tensed up, clamping around Zee's bulge and spilling over, a loud wanton moan escaping out of him as he finished, the genetic material landing on each of the trolls stomachs.

"Fuck-" Zee moaned along with the other troll. He couldn't take it. The claws down his sides and the sudden pressure and- He gasped out a string of profanities and low growls, shuddering as he came, a bit of indigo from the other finding its way to his lip. Gamzee made several more loud noises before slowly relaxing on the floor, huffing heavily with each pant. He didn't bother to move from the position as he lay still, allowing himself to fully enjoy the after effects of pleasure. When he felt it was safe to talk without his voice cracking or trembling he muttered, "Holy shit motherfucker.."

Zee let out one loud sigh before collapsing half on top of Gamzee, still panting. "Holy shit... is... right..." He was vaguely aware of the pit-pit-pit of blood hitting skin. "What-... what just-... whatever just happened, I liked it." His lips peeled back in a worn-out smile, taking the opportunity to lick a little bit of indigo from Gamzee.

His usual languid smile spread over his face and he took the opportunity to catch his breath, shifting a little under Zee. "Fuck yeah brother. You and me both." At the small lick he leaned up a bit and returned the favor, clearing a bit of the blood away from the bony shoulder.

"Mmm... what... did just happen?" Zee closed his eyes, licking up a little bit of dark sticky purple from Gamzee's stomach. Fuck, it's like he was getting a contact high from this guy. He felt... really tired... maybe that's just what happened.

"Fuck if I know man...Sh-" His breath hitched at the lick and he had to force himself not to whimper at it. "Shit just. Happened, you know? Miracles and all that." Gamzee seemed to be crashing down from his euphoria as well and into a more relaxed state of tiredness. His eyes were struggling to stay open and he halfheartedly stifled a yawn.

"Mhmm..." Zee hadn't felt tired in... What-? Months? This was new and a little uncomfortable, but he felt content to just let the darkness overtake him. Problems could be dealt with later. He had all the time in the world now. Gamzee finally stopped fighting against him. He owned Gamzee now. With that, a dark chuckle bubbled out of his throat before he fell into the darkness, taking the Capricorn with him.


End file.
